<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Assassin by jazzbott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157856">The Princess and the Assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzbott/pseuds/jazzbott'>jazzbott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drama class scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, No Dialogue, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzbott/pseuds/jazzbott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely princess looks out at the night sky above until a mysterious figure appears that leads her down a whirlwind night and changes her fate</p><p>But is it for the better or for the worst?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drama class scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664656</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first post just wanted you to know that this work is from my drama class and is a silent scene. I hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors or changes know that I will re-edit this soon to be more correct<br/>I really wanted to share my scenes with everybody for entertainment.<br/>I hope you enjoy, criticism welcome in the comments below</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters: </p><p>Princess/Melody: a young woman who is saddened by her father, the King's only blood child.  </p><p>King: a Dukes. Son who slowly went insane from war and power, only cares about himself and what is of use to him aka he’s an ass</p><p>Guard/Soldiers: two well-armoured, and well-armed, soldiers guarding the princess's tower.</p><p>Figure/Assassin: a fine-looking man that was raised to be a deadly killer, is a total touch starved virgin</p><p>Maid: a serving girl that greatly fears the King.                    </p><p> </p><p>A thick, blinding fog slowly disputes, revealing an ivy spotted tower top, a single-large window with a big balcony is open and bright. ( a sad lullaby plays, softy, in the background )<br/>
A bridge is seen attached to the tower, seems to be the only way in, on the bridge, two Soldiers stand guard, spears in hand, armour bright glittering in the moonlight ( the light highlighting them fades )<br/>
An unrecognizable figure brushes past the light coming from inside the tower window ( the light that was peeking out from the window now disappears ) </p><p>( white stage light turns on facing the window and brightening it ) The Figure now appears at the window, looking outside and leaning on the balcony, the Figure is a young woman, skin pale, long, yellow hair cascading down her back, white light making her appear almost ghost-like, the woman's face is sad, the only colour on her face is the smudged gold powder on her eyelids, and the splash of pink on her tight, trembling lips. ( the light on her tints blue)<br/>
A small silver crown rests on the Princess's head, she is wearing a pale pearl blue dress, the sleeves puffed and glittering ( the sad lullaby gets a tad louder ) her body is tense. </p><p>( the light on the guards fades back on ) A young girl in a uniform walks from offstage ( spotlight following her ) to the Guards and says a few words to them, the Soldiers look at each other, thinking.<br/>
One nod's and motions the Serving girl forward, she walks past the guards and into the tower, disappearing, ( the spotlight on her falters and moves around to find the serving girl ), (  sound of a door opening ) ( the spotlight snaps to the window ) the Princess startles and swings around to face to newcomer, hand behind her,  gripping the balcony tight.<br/>
( music stops)<br/>
( a soft red light fills  the room ) soft red light from the open doorway frames the now visible serving girls back.<br/>
(gentle cords of harps play )<br/>
The serving girl gently hastens the Princess to hurry and finish getting ready. Melody nods and waves the serving girl away, with the intent of finishing herself, the serving girl nods and leaves, closing the door behind her ( red light disappears ) seemingly used to the Princesses independent behaviour.</p><p>The Princess turn back to the balcony, she closes her eyes to stop her tears, taking a deep breath, to steady herself  (  from the foggy darkness below the balcony, a hand appears) ( music stops ) the Princess takes a step back, just as the figure pulls themself to perch on the balcony, ( blue light goes red with alarm ) the princess opens her green watery eyes, she stumbles back, a scream ripping from her mouth, the figure jumps forward, slamming their hand on her mouth, the weight of the cloaked Figure pushes the Princess to the ground, the figure hovers over her, half-standing, the Figure shushes her and with a glance at the dagger on their belt, Melody falls silent. </p><p>The now dubbed Assassin stands up straight, hand falling off of Melody's mouth. Melody jumps up and quickly steps a few feet back, to make some distance from the intruder.<br/>
( soft violin plays )<br/>
The Assassin looks just as confused as, her as if he didn't plan to meet her, he steps forward, towards her, palm extending to offer the princess his hand, slowly as if trying to calm a scared dog.</p><p> </p><p>Melody trembled, staring up at the tall assassin, both fear and shock evident in her emerald green eyes and on her face. Her body moving on its own, hand reaching up to rest on his palm, he gently grasped her pale, soft silk-like hand in his own tan, rough and scared one. ( soft violin turns romantic ) The assassin bowed and brought Melody’s hand to his lips, kissing it, the assassin moved awkwardly, clearly unused to making such gestures. Melody blushes, slightly  rounded cheeks flushing ( cello joins in on the romantic violins ) ( red light softens into a pink)<br/>
He glances up, his one yellow-no gold and one a milky wight with just the barest hint of colour in a line of raised pink scaring, both orbs glowing in the dark, a small hesitant smile on his lips, scar pulling with his movement.  ( piano joins the cellos and violins romantic tune) He rose, still holding her hand, dark hair now falling past his ears, windswept. He brings her hand to his mouth again giving it a soft kiss before nuzzling her palm then resting it on his cheek<br/>
( knock sound ) the assassin startles and dashes off the balcony, spooked, he moved fast, muscles curling with tightened strength. ( pink light fades to wight)<br/>
The maid rushes in, both impatient and scared, she grabs the Princess and pulls her to the vanity, lecturing in the meanwhile.<br/>
(music stops)<br/>
Seance two</p><p>Dining hall<br/>
( ball music plays )<br/>
Nobles of all ages clad in silks and furs sat at the dinner table, softy chatting, waiting for the King<br/>
Melody shifts in the plush velvet red seat, all around her was tense, waiting for an unspoken que as the doors opened, ( spotlight turns off and follows the king ) a richly dressed man entered an air of absolute commandment around him, the king flashed and shined, decorative chains fashioned his fur cloak together and adorned him, his framed suit pulled tight on his stomach, heavy gems pulled his head down, but the heaviest of all was the cage-like crown that was on his head.</p><p>Everyone stood up, chairs scraping with an unpleasant, cringing sound,  everyone stayed silent, knowing the King hated nose, the King took his seat at the head of the table, sitting in a swirling mass of gold plated wood. able, The King waved, with a jangling ringed hand, and everyone sat back down. Drowsy under thick dark brows, the King looked over the table, satisfied the king nodded, as if a musicucle que a sounded, ( slightly faster ball music) the standing servents twirled, placing plates and dishes down, soon the table was full of rich food and hearty meats. Warm spice and soft maple wafted from the dish closest to Melody. Fruity wine was poured, and plates were full, mouths watering,  ( softer ball music ) the king brought a cut peace of glistening lamb to his mouth, inhaled, then ate, chewing slowly, and then swallowing, the dinner guests followed suit, eating ravenously and sipping the pink wine.<br/>
The meal is mostly consumed, all bellies full of meat and heads fussy from wine, all except Melody whos was still filled with the heat from the Assassins soft touch, and was too distracted from her surprise meeting. Her father snapped in front of her face, rings clanging, she flinched, head down and eyes lowered. ( music stops)( darker ball music with screeching violins plays, with dark notes of low piano ) The king grabbed her face, jewelled talons stab her face and pulled her head up, to meet the King's eyes, harsh steel meeting soft, warm grass.</p><p>( light brightens ) The king analyzed her, looking for something, maybe he found it, whatever it was left Melody's cheek stinging with red marks, jaw throbbing with fast appearing bruises,  her eyes stung, sharp nettles prick her face in shame. the table has falling silent, everyone holding there breath hoping that the king's anger is taking out on the princesses and not them. The King leans back into his dinner throne while inspecting his nails, now bored, he reaches over to get the last piece of lamb on his policed Platte but stops.<br/>
( music softens ) ( light softens )</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward looking into the makeshift mirror, ( music stops) ( a tense worrying song plays ) with a cry he calls out an intruder, pointing the now initiative guards to the ceiling beams above, ( spotlight tinting red ) at the shocked Assasin above, with a curse the assassins falls below, face tight and aggravated, he stabs a pointed blade into the Kings neck, rigged edge sawing through bone and flesh, the Assasin curses his luck and aim before a spray of blood wets his dark leather garb, the king is knocked back, throne falling with him as the King slams down to the ground, body jerking and spurting blood out colouring the pale, visible bone of his neck<br/>
( music trails off, then ends )</p><p>The King choked, red gushing from his lips and staining his gray beard, ( spotlight goes full red ) the crown fell and broke, gems spinning on the floor and all was peaceful, for a moment, as the screams started, the assassin flung a glass vail down to the blood stand marble, breaking the vail, a sudden puff of smoke blinded the crowd, the guards yelled swinging their sword around, hitting each other<br/>
( adventure music plays )<br/>
Melody was shocked still, not even screaming when she was thrown over a broad solder, the Assassin with a frozen melody slid down the castles after jumping out of a window, again. The assassin whistled once, sharply, with a call in response a galloping braided chestnut horse bounded up, waiting. </p><p>The assassin jumped the few feet the scaling he had left, he landed with a thud in the harness a grabbed the rains, ( light tints into couplers of the sunset) he sifted melony to sit on his lap and snapped the horse forward. ( a warm feeling song plays) Melony looked up, shaking, she meets his eyes and the warm feeling took them both again as the horse ran off into the woods and away from the castle with the Assassins protective arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>Scene end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I hope you enjoyed I'll be posting my other drama class work soon and I hope you'll be happy to know that I will be remaking the scene for my 10-page final assignment so there be more characters backstory and they're also be dialogue and I will post it when I'm finished I hope you enjoy my other works (  when I post them )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>